Promesa
by holaminombreesdrama
Summary: Definitivamente... el tiempo no era un obstáculo.


.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _*holaminombreesdrama*_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _PROMESA_**

.

.

.

.

.

Vida o muerte, mi camino lleno de sangre humana, vagando por la tierra… he cruzado mares, he hecho las cosas mas horribles, una existencia como la mía, tenía la ventaja de que había probado todo lo que los dos mundos me ofrecían, y aun en un estado que podría llamarse joven con mi corazón pútrido, de naturaleza demoníaca, que solo encontraba paz en medio de una suave brisa tocando mi rostro, donde creía que ya era demasiado… - No -, esto es lo que yo era, apenas logro recordar algún vago momento en que fui un niño, apenas logro recordar como es lo que el miedo se siente, o lo que es la vulnerabilidad, yo no seguiría los pasos de mi padre, yo caminaría por este mundo, aun cuando los humanos hubieran acabado con casi la población completa de demonios, aun cuando la guerra entre ellos los consumiera… la guerra, la sangre, el dolor y la tortura es algo tan aplicado en la vida de las personas, que se ha vuelto legado inmortal en su herencia…

\- ¿Señor? -.

Yo no tendría una muerte tan deshonrosa como la del hombre o deidad, que fue protección y fuerza, a manos de sus seguidores, de sus fieles, sus protegidos… yo, definitivamente no seria débil, ante nada

\- … ¿Señor Sesshomaru…? -.

Yo ya no sentía, yo solo ambicionaba… y seria mas fuerte, mas fuerte que nadie, más fuerte que todos, no soy un demente que pierde el control en el calor de una batalla, el toque de mi asesinato es certero, perfecto y letal… tanto como para un solo hombre o demonio, o… como para una legión completa.

\- Amo bonito… -.

\- Antes de que comience tu parloteo, Jaken – pronuncie en calma – dame algo de tiempo para pensar por mi mismo esta noche – me conforme con su afirmación nerviosa.

Perdí mi mirada en las estrellas de esta noche, había algo extraño… precisamente esta noche, algo que por un momento entumeció mis manos, y volvió mas dulce el aire, fuera lo que fuera… Había algo en esta noche que era diferente.

.

.

.

Mi lamentable fracaso ante mi medio hermano, medio humano… un error sin necesidad de existir me estaba costando un dolor al cerebro, a mi cuerpo, a mis ojos por querer abrirlos justo en medio de la soleada tarde… No estaba solo.

Y esa certeza me despertó inmediatamente… Una vagabunda, que claramente no fue intimidada por mi aspecto, cabello sucio y ropa andrajosa, piel manchada y sin rastros en lo absoluto de ser delicada, pese a que no debería tener mas de… unos 7 años, humana…

Que sin duda era persistente, no parecía solo una vulgar ladrona, quizás estaba demasiado aturdido aun por todo… pero ella sin duda era inocente, y más aún, era frágil…

.

.

.

Ella no hablaba, ella lloraba, reía, sonreía y tenia una mirada limpia, una mirada pura, una que me había mostrado un pasado demasiado trágico, para un ser tan frágil, una que ni por asomo era lo mas nuevo o malo del mundo, pero era algo que la hacia sollozar mientras dormía, en el momento en que pude saberlo, sin si quiera preguntarlo, indagando entre sus sueños y el mío, me llenaron de una vaga sensación de responsabilidad, poder y apego a la niña…

La muerte, no era mas que el resultado de lo que yo practicaba como arte, que era lo mismo que casi nada a mis ojos, después de tanto tiempo… un día, se trastorno en algo completamente diferente, una súbita ola de vacío, de angustia y melancolía… por otro lado, la oportunidad para experimentar, la segunda vez que ella murió… el dolor y la impotencia… trastorno mi mundo entero…

Yo… por primera vez, sentí el caos completo en mi interior.

Había algo agradable en su voz, algo que yo podía percibir con el pasar de los días, meses… algo que estaba cambiando, como las cuerdas de un instrumento, que se afinaba con los días, que hacía que sus constantes parloteos, me llevaran de pronto a un sitio que jamás hubiera conocido.

Rin, la pequeña niña… es importante en mi vida, es quien ha cambiado todo, es en quien veo ahora, en sus ojos el mundo, un mundo demasiado frágil, tan delicado y luminoso, que es solo de ella.

Los cambios que le siguieron, su estatura, su cuerpo, su cabello, su ropa, donde sea que ella estuviera, yo la observaba tan solo por el placer de mirarla… note diferencias, comencé a ver que la niña desaparecía lentamente.

Un silbido… y yo acudí…

Ella me sonreía ampliamente, ella… incluso corrió a abrazarme, ella me miro a los ojos – lo he extrañado mucho, amo Sesshomaru – se mordía los labios y miraba sus pies sonriendo – ya sé que lo digo mucho, que siempre lo he dicho… pero le juro que eso no lo hace menos verdad -.

Sus manos aun eran pequeñas, ella misma era pequeña incluso aun ahora, tenerla a mi lado, escucharla hablarme, la hacían parecer sin duda perfecta y pura otra vez, tome su mano, ella sonrió.

Una noche diferente, note mas cambios, Rin no era delicada… o al menos no como otras humanas, era especial, era única…

Y yo también notaba el apego incondicional, el… cariño, una noche diferente, cada noche, esta… ella me miraba a los ojos casi sin pestañear, estando sentados juntos en la noche, en medio del campo en verano, ella sujetaba un libro, hablo de novelas, hablo plantas, de misterios y ciencias.

\- Tengo curiosidad, las chicas que nos visitan regularmente se han vuelto mas cercanas, al leer juntas el libro. Bueno, ellas han experimentado y – su piel morena… ahora rosa, ahora roja – hmmm yo, este – sonrisa inquieta, pestañeos más rápidos – quiero saber lo que es un beso -.

Recordaba besos de las ardientes y lascivas féminas que conocí en mi vida, de pronto… un cambio tan drástico en ella, la niña especial del mundo en los ojos me pareció muy lejana… y que se estaba alejando demasiado deprisa - ¿Por qué me lo cuentas, Rin? -.

Ella no aparto la mirada tan solo un segundo – porque no se lo que es, como se hace o lo que se siente, es usted a quien le debo todo lo que soy, mi señor… en el libro, hmmm el primer beso parece algo muy importante, tengo 18 años señor, quiero saber que se siente besar a alguien, y aquí – señalo el libro con el que sus dedos jugaban – parece ser algo especial… yo nunca podre darle un poco de lo que usted me ha dado a mí, por eso… quiero regalare mi primer beso -.

Tenia los ojos llorosos, sus hombros temblaban, su boca formaba un tenía puchero… parecía que iba a llorar, yo tomé el libro – esos son pensamientos humanos, Rin – dije suavemente, sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de mas lagrimas aun - ¿es importante para ti? – ella asintió.

Y volví a tomar aquellas manos tan pequeñas entre las mías, de pronto… me di cuenta de que habían pasado 11 años desde que lo hacía, hoy… a partir de este momento era diferente. Claro que Rin me atraía mucho, dormitando entre sueños y sueños, descubrí un anhelo febril por ella, un beso… era lo que mas deseaba, pose mi mano en su pelo, ella cerro los ojos y los abrió rápidamente, con la mirada fija en los míos – en verdad quiero saber que se siente -.

\- cierra los ojos – y ella lo hizo, me acerque, aun acariciando sus facciones, sintiendo por cada milisegundo su aroma, calmándome a mi mismo, a ella, el primer contacto entre los labios, un roce suave, que encendió su rostro – ese es un beso puro, Rin – el segundo roce de labios, fue más duradero, ella entreabrió los labios y pude sentir el ligero sabor de su boca – ese es el primer beso de… lo que ustedes llaman amor – ahora, con mi mano sujetando su rostro, sus ojos entreabiertos, mirándonos profundamente, un tercer toque de labios, donde ella y yo entreabrí mas los labios para acariciar los suyos con mi lengua – este es un beso de amante – sus mejillas de color rosa, sus ojos brillando como las estrellas en el cielo, el brillo de su pero bajo la luz de la luna… - y este, Rin… este es mi beso – me acerque con suavidad, abrí sus labios, acaricie y mordí, lentamente o con furia a ratos, caricias y sabor a dulzura, la envolví en un abrazo mientras ella intentaba aprender de lo que yo mismo hacia con ella, imitar mis movimientos… de pronto, con ella pegada entera a mi cuerpo, con su esencia mezclada con flores, agua dulce, tierra y brisa de mañanas, el cielo entero para mí, me excite… al separarnos, ella aturdida, no noto lo que había pasado.

\- eso… - ella se toco los labios, y sonrió cerrando los ojos, yo aparte la mirada.

\- Vuelve a casa Rin – ella abrió de inmediato los ojos asustada, asintió y no se despidió, corrió muy lejos, ella lloro esa noche, y yo no entendía la razón, decidí darle su espacio, y desde ese día, todos los que le siguieron eran aún más largos que el anterior, ella solía llamarme, aunque con menos frecuencia y parecía no prestar atención durante el tiempo que yo pasara cerca o lejos de ella, sonreía, pero había algo que no era del todo sincero.

\- ¿Estas molesta, por que crees que no me ha gustado besarte? – ella pareció perder la noción del tiempo, y sus mejillas se tornaban rojas, sus ojos perdidos que me evitaban, la sonrisa ya borrada y con los labios apuntando a susurrar un **no** que jamás llego a ser escuchado, fueron la respuesta más obvia que un sí, estaba molesta por eso – pequeña tonta- dije entre risas de repente, a lo que llame su atención y una mirada de reproche – si quieres saber lo que estoy pensando, pregúntamelo y no saques conclusiones apresuradas; vuelve a casa, Rin -.

\- ¡Espere por favor! – ella no me miraba, tan solo aferro sus manos a mi ropa, sin si quiera tocarme – yo… yo le debo todo y… - estaba aun mas roja si era posible, ella estaba excitada, avergonzada y yo creía saber que era lo que quería decirme.

\- No – dije rápidamente, sin si quiera dudarlo, suavemente, pero sin posición de retroceder, ella iba a llorar de nuevo, pero no lo hizo, solo asintió.

\- Buenas noches, señor -.

Con el pasar de los meses, Rin fue cambiando aún más, se cortó el cabello y comenzaba a usar ropa diferente a la de los kimonos, ella no era voluptuosa, tampoco era la fémina mas hermosa en este mundo, pero era especial… especial porque sonreía al mundo por las mañanas, porque se tragaba su miedo, ella temía al hombre… a quien sea que la tocara, quien sea que la mirara, sin embargo se las arreglaba para ser amable y sonreírles. Aun portaba el collar de mi madre, lo que hacía que se acercaran muchos curiosos a verla, ella comenzó a esconderla, yo me deshice de algunos ladrones, pero ella los presentía cerca, comenzó a dormir menos por las noches, y yo a vigilar la pequeña cabaña en que vivía.

\- No se de donde salió, creo que ni si quiera se como se llama, aparece de vez en cuando por el pueblo a comprar cosas -.

\- seguro es una puta -.

\- o una bastarda, ¿has visto la joya que trae siempre? – el hombre, no demasiado mayor que la propia Rin murmuraba – la he vigilado de lejos – moreno y facciones rudas – esta sola en esa casa, está sola… podríamos tomar la joya y quizás divertirnos con ella -.

Antes de que si quiera el compañero del otro hombre asintiera, yo había bajado a su lado, tomando mi espada, rebane sus cabezas, manche mi rostro con sangre sin poder evitarlo, o quizás no quería evitarlo; sus cadáveres muertos a mis pies pronto comenzarían a apestar. Me aleje de ahí, sin embargo, situaciones de ese tipo comenzaron a hacerse habituales.

\- Amo bonito, seres así no merecen vivir o si quiera ser sepultados, abusar de alguien tan puro como Rin no tiene perdón del mismísimo infierno -.

\- Solo hay una cosa que hacer Jaken – hice una seña, para que me siguiera, camine hasta la casa y me quede sentado junto a su puerta, mirándola dormir, al día siguiente cuando despertó, ella sonrió e incluso abrazo a Jaken – Rin – llame su atención.

\- Si, amo -.

\- estas en peligro, se que tu misma lo has advertido incluso mientras caminas entre la feria – ella asintió – esto no puede seguir así, es importante tomar una decisión, necesitas un marido adinerado que te proteja – ella me miro ceñuda – o bien puedes venir conmigo, a donde sea, nunca nos quedaremos en ningún sitio, como cuando eras niña -.

\- iré con usted – murmuro ella rápidamente – me niego a casarme, no me importa si es un príncipe o un gran señor feudal, no le daré mi vida a un hombre-.

\- Dime Rin, ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida? -.

\- No tengo nada, no se luchar, no tengo habilidades especiales, mas que el de una mujer común y corriente, solo hay una cosa que me importa, y es estar al lado de quien me protegió y protege siempre, mi vida, desde las veces que me ha salvado señor… mi vida, siempre ha sido suya -.

\- Estarás solitaria y sin amigas, Rin -.

\- No importa, ¿verdad?, ellas pronto se casarán y tendrán a sus hijos, yo no deseo una familia, a decir verdad, creo que mi vida no tiene más propósito que el de estar con usted, en absoluta devoción -.

Y Rin se fue conmigo esa misma mañana, era más fácil protegerá, causaba novedad en cada sitio que pasáramos, estando poblado de humanos claro, pero al verme a mí no se atrevían a acercarse a ella, nadie si quiera la seguía.

No era la primera vez que la acompañábamos mientras ella se bañara en el rio, había visto su cuerpo en muchas ocasiones, y este había sufrido ligeros cambios, era mas alta, era delgada, como me imaginaba, no era voluptuosa, tenia caderas de mujer, su piel se veía llena de vida, ligeramente tostada y curvilínea.

Ella se secaba y se vestía con rapidez – señor – estábamos solos - ¿Por qué no acepto tomar mi virtud? – me quede en silencio, escogiendo las palabras correctas - … ¿Cree, cree que soy asquerosa?, o piensa que quizás yo debería de… - ella callo, era evidente que deseaba llorar otra vez.

\- una noche me dijiste, que me darías tu beso, porque me lo debías todo, la verdad no pensaba besarte – ella se acercó, solo mirada sus uñas, que comenzaba a esconder – luego dijiste que querías saber cómo era ser besada -.

\- y usted me beso – susurro con las mejillas encendidas.

\- No tomare nada de ti Rin, tu me gustas, yo si quiero hacerte mujer – ella entreabrió la boca y me miro con confusión, note que comenzaba a excitarse, no era lo que yo deseaba – pero nunca tomare nada de ti en forma de pago – ella me sonrió.

\- ¡Rin!, ¡Humana, ven aquí!, ¡La cena ya esta lista! -.

Desde aquel día, Rin sonreía mas a menudo… y yo comenzaba a sufrir la presión del deseo con ella cerca.

.

.

.

Jaken, como pocas veces se ofreció a hacerme un encargo y se fue durante varios días, Rin y yo caminábamos juntos, sabiendo que él nos alcanzaría – Amo Sesshomaru, si yo quisiera que me acompañara a la ciudad… ¿Iría usted conmigo? – ni si quiera asentí o hable, solo tome su mano y entre con ella entre los muros de aquella enorme ciudad, había diferentes olores, a comida, a caballos, a estiércol, a perfumes, a prostitutas, a sudor de hombre, las personas en este sitio vivían encerrados, protegiéndose de diferentes reinos vecinos.

Rin compro la ropa, que usaban las mujeres en ese sitio, también compro ropa de hombre, o que usaban aquellos hombres – si eso es para mí, Rin… no pienso usarlo jamás – ella me sonrió y corrió a pagarlo todo, luego de eso, ella compro algo de comida en un sitio raro donde nos quedamos un momento.

\- Señor, debería de probar esto – Rin había aprendido prácticamente todos los idiomas del planeta cuando era niña, su manera de hablar a veces parecía ser confusa para incluso para ella misma, pedía siempre disculpas por su acento.

Rin se probo mas ropa y decidió a quedarse finalmente con una "polera" de corsé y un pantalón, así que la ropa de hombre no era para mí después de todo, sin duda escandalizo a las personas de ahí, luego pago por mas comida y se fue, el pelo de Rin se veía especialmente bien cuando era llevado por el viento hasta sus hombros.

Entramos pronto en la tierra del desierto, donde acamparíamos durante el día y avanzaríamos en la noche, siempre cerca de algún rio, lago u Oasis.

\- Esta ropa es más cómoda – dijo ella mirando su reflejo en el agua.

\- no me importa mucho lo que uses Rin, escandalizaste a esa gente con ponerte aquella ropa de hombre, a mi me parece que simplemente tenias ganas de molestarlos -.

\- me pareció útil, es mas ligero que lo que llevan esas mujeres, el caos que cause fue una recompensa inesperada – ella se acercó a mi sonriente – aquel día del beso – dijo de pronto – creo que nunca me había sentido así – ella rio – no sentí lo que las chicas de la aldea me dijeron que se sentía -.

.

.

.

Rin estaba inquieta porque de pronto parecía que Jaken hubiera desaparecido de este mundo – no te preocupes, el sabe defenderse y ocultarse muy bien, es un viejo enano muy diablo -.

Ella asintió – pero cuando la luna se llene, cruzaremos el mar en esa máquina, ¿Cómo nos encontrara ahí? -.

\- lo hará o yo lo buscare -.

\- lo buscaremos, señor Sesshomaru – fue un instinto muy básico, de pronto la atraje a mi con mi brazo y la abrace, aun con el brazo que ya no estaba conmigo, ella se acerco y me beso a mi – Quiero… -.

Y yo comprendí, la acalle con otro beso y me dije que seria prudente y calmado, la lleve a la tienda que instalamos, y nos desvestimos entre besos, y suaves caricias – esta noche, serás mujer – Rin asintió y se sonrojo violentamente, su rostro volvió a acercarse al mío y suspiro entre una media sonrisa, me abrazo nuevamente, y se acomodó, abriendo sus piernas, yo volví a percibir el aroma de su esencia, olía a flores, a agua dulce, a tierra, a un rayo de luz en la mañana, a la vida misma en pleno goce, a una primavera eterna…

Toque su cuerpo y la bese, explore sus placeres y ella se removía inquieta bajo mi tacto, reacciones naturales, inocentes, no podía esconder nada…

Una respuesta honesta, como todo lo que yo veía en ella, en el momento en que la tome como mujer, ella soltó un par de lágrimas, pero tenía una sonrisa en la cara, ella me besaba y tocaba mi cuerpo, yo era cuidadoso y desapasionado, intentaba hacerle el amor, su primera vez debía ser especial, teníamos toda una vida para un sexo pasional y adictivo.

.

.

.

Rin tenia sus ojos cerrados, pero sus pequeñas manos me recorrían el cuerpo, no se detenida hasta satisfacer su curiosidad, toco algunas de mis cicatrices, escuchaba mi corazón y sostenía su mejilla en mi hombro… Yo aun sentía su aroma a vital primavera.

\- ¿Cree que podría embarazarme? -.

\- No -.

Ella asintió y me abrazo – no deseo una familia, no quiero volver a perder a nadie mas nunca otra vez -.

Y yo, el sanguinario demonio inmortal se enterneció ante una tonta e inexperta afirmación, ¿Cómo había tanta luz en los ojos de ese mundo cuando ella en realidad tenia una pena que no sabia como sanar?, quizás traerla conmigo… ahora después de 10 años había sido un total error, Rin tenia 28 años, no tenia hijos, no se maquillaba como las demás mujeres, su piel era morena por el contacto diario al sol, ella no tenia un esposo o una familia, ella solo estaba a mi lado, apoyándome siempre, viendo sin criticar las numerosas muertes de mis oponentes, sonriéndome siempre junto a la primera luz del sol.

\- a usted, amo… - apretó sus ojos y derramo una lagrima mientras solo soltaba un suspiro – jamás lo perderé, usted… será eterno -.

Yo tocaba su pelo.

\- ¿Me recordara? – dijo ella, sorprendiéndome ante la pregunta similar que me hacía 21 años después - ¿Me recordara aun después de ser mas fuerte que nadie, que todos?, ¿me recordara cuando su imperio comience?, o ¿me recordara cuando este mundo olvide a los monjes y sacerdotisas, a los demonios y los ángeles?, ¿me recordara cuando los humanos ya no tengan camino al cielo o al infierno? -.

\- Siempre – selle como una promesa – dulce niña, tu eres mía, tu alma me pertenece, te recordare hasta el fin de los tiempos, te recordare incluso después que el sol se apague por siempre – y ella volvía a mirarme con total adoración.

\- ¿Por qué mi alma? -.

\- eres humana, eres mortal, un día morirás Rin, pero otro día volverás a nacer -.

\- Pero no recordare lo que hizo por mí, no… no seré la misma -.

\- tu personalidad cambiara, incluso tu cuerpo, quizás serás mas alta, o tu cabello será de otro color, quizás nacerás en otro sitio, diferente y hablaras otro idioma, pero te prometo, pequeña – dije tomando su mano – que te encontrare, y entonces… volverás a amarme, una y otra vez, de vida en vida, jamás estarás sola, jamás perderás a nadie – bese su frente – ni si quiera el tiempo te separara de mi -.

\- Amo bonito – murmuro Jaken desde más lejos – ya he vuelto, tengo la cena -.

Rin se levanto y se vistió, yo la ayude a hacer lo mismo, y la acompañe, deseaba verla comer.

.

.

.

\- Señor Sesshomaru – su voz casi en un susurro me llamo, yo, que no la había dejado en un solo momento, ahora cuando Rin tenia mas de un siglo, cuando su vista ya no podía dejar que me viera, cuando apenas podía oírme, cuando sus frágiles y pequeñas manos llenas de arrugas me buscaban, le sonreí, podía jurar que aun tenia esa esencia a primavera en ardiente fulgor.

\- Hola pequeña – ella se tranquilizó, y sonrió.

Rin nunca tuvo hijos, Rin ahora estaba en el campo en verano, acomodada con mantos entre la hierba, apoyada en un árbol, bese su mano – Señor Sesshomaru… ¿usted me ama? – yo guarde silencio, sabia que ella recordaba algunas de nuestras discusiones, en donde siempre mi respuesta fue _no puedo amarte, no puedo entregarte mi corazón, nunca lo hare_ – ya se, que usted no me dará su corazón jamás – las mismas frases de siempre – pero… ¿podría mentirme esta vez? -.

\- pequeña tonta – susurre.

\- gracias por dejarme estar a su lado todo este tiempo, señor, aun cuando no me ame -.

\- lo que siento por ti, no es un desvarió humano Rin, es mucho más fuerte – podía ver a los demonios recolectores de almas acercarse lentamente – te prometí… que te buscaría en cada una de tus vidas futuras, que siempre serias mía, tu una vez dijiste que tu vida me pertenecía, yo quiero tu alma, para siempre, aun si deberé recordártelo por los siglos que vendrán, tal como tu me perteneces, mi corazón siempre será tuyo -.

Ella pareció satisfecha y sonrió, luego apretó mis manos unos segundos, y respiro muy profundo…

\- Adiós – esta vez no podría salvarla… y podrían pasar siglos para la siguiente vez que ella reencarnaría, el tiempo para un demonio, que caminaría hasta que todo lo material volviera a su origen, el tiempo no importaba demasiado.

.

.

.

\- Mi señor – Jaken ahora apoderado de un cuerpo humano, infiltrado como yo entre ellos me hablo - ¿Esta seguro de que ella esta aquí? -.

Hace siete años atrás, justo este día, a igual que hace mas de 400 años atrás, sentí una suave brisa, una brisa a primavera, a calor, agua dulce y tierra, flores… solo ella podía ser la brisa de vital mañana – absolutamente -.

\- Buenas noches, señor – un hombre, bajito me hablo alegremente – soy su asistente contratado para guiarlo a su cámara -.

Lo seguí en el barco, pasillos y corredores ostentosos, muchas personas andando de un sitio a otro, trabajadores, parejas, turistas y familias.

\- Esta noche el Toulouse presentara a _La dama_ , una cantante de trayectoria en la opera con su dulce voz soprano, durante la cena que será en tres horas, daremos un primer coctel entre pasajeros, y le seguirá la comida, el especial de esta noche, Langosta… - su voz dejo de tener sentido, en el momento en que vi a una niña pequeña, riendo entre sus hermanos, ella parecía ser la menor de todos, era diminutamente diferente, su cabello era negro y caía en rizos, tenia los ojos de un color lila cálido y la piel pálida, sin embargo sus labios parecían ser exactamente iguales.

Y al reír, con la misma voz… volvía a ser la niña especial del mundo entero en los ojos.

\- Así que aquí esta, amo bonito –.

\- ¡Apresúrate Keira…! – un nombre totalmente diferente… ya pesar de que me miro un poco groseramente al principio, sonrió y me movió la mano.

\- Al fin te encontré - definitivamente, el tiempo no era un obstáculo.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _¡Hola! A quien lea esta historia, pues… la verdad llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo escribir algo sobre esta pareja, ya que a mi se me hace muy bonita, como mínimo y eso seria quedarse corta, personalmente y eso que adoro a los protagonistas de Inuyasha, creo que Sesshomaru y Rin tienen una química especial, y a pesar de que hmmm suelo escribir cosas más… subiditas de tono, personalmente a mi no me parece que esta sea una de las parejas de ese tipo, claro, seguro puede ser así, pero lo que a mi me interesaba plasmar en esta historia (que de forma irresponsable esta mas marcada por la historia del anime que la del manga… : lo siento) algo más dulce, la presión sutil de un amor mucho mas puro, un amor que trasciende el tiempo, ya poniéndome más romanticona… quizás es un poquito corto, ya que me he cortado con muchas otras cosas que tuve intención de poner en un principio, pero no deseaba que fuera demasiado pesado, sino algo que me ayudara a soltar algo de creatividad (y eso que no se si ya alguien escribió algo parecido, de ser asi… perdónenme y denle un lugar oscuro y pequeñito a mi historia que no es ningún intento de plagio)._**

.

.

 ** _¡Gracias a todo el que lo leyera, ojalá lo disfrutara. Un beso_**.

 **.**

 ** _*holaminombreesdrama*_**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _PD: Imagen de portada original de_** INU_FEUDALTALES ** _la verdad no se como se usa la página en la que encontré la foto, así que si acaso sabes que me he "robado" tu foto, perdóname, no supe como pedirla, pero tu trabajo es perfecto, y creo que va bien con lo que escribí, si lees esto, espero no estés molesto u_u_**


End file.
